Shea Whigham
Shea Whigham (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''Wristcutters: A Love Story (2006)'' [Eugene]: Commits suicide by pouring beer on his microphone stand and electrocuting himself during a concert at a nightclub, some time before the movie begins; he appears as a spirit in the afterlife for suicides, and his death is shown in flashback when he tells Patrick Fugit how he died. *''First Snow (2007)'' [Vincent McClure]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, while pressing his head against Guy Pearce's (in a failed attempt for the bullet to pass through both their skulls). His body is later seen as Guy awakens and holds his head in his arms. *''Splinter'' (2008) [Dennis Farell]: Killed in an explosion when he shoots at several propane tanks near the gas pumps, sacrificing himself in an attempt to destroy the creature and allow Paulo Costanzo and Jill Wagner to escape. *''Blood Creek (2009)'' [Luke Benny]: Killed by Michael Fassbender and his horse and becomes possessed/undead. Finally dies when Michael is killed and all his creatures die along with him. *''The Killing Room (2009)'' [Tony Mazzola]: Presumably killed by one of the other brainwashed test subjects (possibly Nick Cannon) in the Project MKULTRA indoctrination. *''Machete (2010)'' [Sniper]: Garroted by Jeff Fahey while he and Jeff are talking to Steven Seagal over a webcam. *''Catch .44 (2011)'' [Billy]: Presumably shot to death by Forest Whitaker during a Mexican stand-off between Forest, Shea, and Malin Akerman in a diner (off-screen); although his body is not shown, Forest is depicted as being the only survivor of the shootout when Bruce Willis sees the carnage in the diner. *''Savages (2012)'' [Chad]: Shot in the back by Benicio Del Toro in Shea's kitchen, after Benicio first shoots him in the knees. *''Cop Car (2015)'' [Man]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Kevin Bacon by the side of the road. *''Term Life (2016)'' [Matthew "Matty" Miller] Shot to death by Bill Paxton. *''Kong: Skull Island (2017)'' [Earl Cole]: Killed in an explosion when he attempts to sacrifice himself by detonating his grenades to kill a Skullcrawler, only for the beast's tail to knock him into the air. *''First Man (2018)'' [Gus Grissom]: Killed in the explosion (along with Jason Clarke and Cory Michael Smith). after their NASA trainer jet was caught in fire before they attempts to escape. TV Deaths *''Agent Carter: Snafu (2015)'' [Chief Roger Dooley]: Killed in an explosion when the explosive vest that Ralph Brown had compelled him to wear detonates, after he jumps out a window to save his subordinates. *''Justified: Collateral (2015)'' [Hagan]: Shot in the head by Walton Goggins. Category:Actors Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in a King Kong film Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1969 Births Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:True Detective Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Supernatural Stars Category:King Kong cast members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Sicario Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:ER cast members Category:DC Stars Category:Space Stars Category:People who died in MonsterVerse Films Category:Actors who died in Jon Watt Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Batman cast members